Partners in Crime
by kettledrums
Summary: This story is completely AU! What would happen if Uchiha Itachi was in a completely different world, earning his money as a spy working under a private organisation along with Persis Morgan (O.C.)? No sharingan, no jutsu, just guns and a flexible mind.
1. Chapter 1

After hearing the expected invitation from the other side of the door, I grabbed the handle and walked into the boss' office.

"Hello, boss, you called me?" I spoke, sitting on the chair in front of his desk as he nodded.

"Good morning, Percy. Indeed, I did. I have a mission for you starting from tomorrow." Mr. Carter explained the reason behind my early attendance. "Your job, however, is going to take some time to complete."

"Explain." I politely asked, intrigued by his statement. I usually finished my missions quickly.

"One year, to be more exact. You will be attending a private school as a senior, along with another man, working for me. He should be here any time now, I will explain further when he arrives, so I don't repeat myself." He explained, crossing his hands before his chest. "Make yourself a cup of coffee, if you wish."

I gladly took his offer, standing up and going to the coffee machine, making myself a cup of cappuccino with an espresso shot in it. I was just returning to my seat when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Mr. Parker spoke as I sat down and the door was opened.

I decided against turning around and instead waited for him to approach his seat.

"Good morning, Itachi." The boss spoke and nodded towards the free seat next to me. "Itachi, this is Persis Morgan, Percy, this is Itachi Uchiha. From tomorrow, you two will be living and working together in Los Angeles, attending the LA private school. Your mission is to befriend and get as close as possible to a boy studying there, named John Denver. He is the son of Peter Denver, a very important figure in the weapons industry. However, we are afraid that he is planning on using a row of bombs during the graduation ceremony and blowing up a row of hotels, alongside with destroying evidence about a murder he has been involved with."

"I am sorry for the question, but what does his son have to do with that? I mean, don't we have to get close to this Peter Denver man, rather than his offspring?" I asked, feeling quite confused.

"Your question is very important. Peter Denver is going to use his son to plant the bombs. You must know where they are and deactivate them when the time comes. I will receive information on the time when John is supposed to start arranging the explosives and tell you immediately." Mr. Carter answered and I nodded in understanding. "For now, you grab your most needed things, such as clothes, computers, phones, etc. You will be provided with unlimited credit cards, fake student IDs, a car, the keys to your new apartment and more information tomorrow. Weapons have been already put in your new home, as well as everything else you might need to communicate with me. The apartment is fully arranged with furniture and the fridge is full."

We both nodded and I slightly turned around, eyeing my Japanese partner. He was tall and lean, having a magnificent long raven hair, tied up in a ponytail. I could see two lines on his cheeks – a sign of hard work and lack of sleep. He was handsome, I must say.

"You can go now." Mr. Parker said with a smile and we got up.

"Goodbye, Mr. Parker." Itachi spoke, hearing him for the first time.

"Bye, boss." I said as well and we left his office.

I took a sip of my coffee and looked at Itachi.

"I'm Percy, nice to meet you." I smiled, extending my hand towards the man.

"Itachi." He shook my hand and I could see the hint of smile appear on his face. I guess friendliness just wasn't his thing.

"Well, Itachi, I will be seeing you tomorrow. I better get going and pack my things." I spoke and we bid our farewell, heading towards my room in the building.

When I opened the door I sighed – I haven't been on a longer mission for a long time now. That would be fun, at least this time I have a partner. Hopefully, we won't fight and annoy each other. He doesn't look like an annoying person. Itachi looked rather calm and reserved, which was good for my liking. Once, I had to go on a mission with another girl and damn, son, this girl drove me insane. I was on the verge of killing her at one point.

I shivered, remembering her, deciding to just let it slide and started packing my things.


	2. Chapter 2

"Morning." I yawned, looking at Itachi, who nodded. I was amazed by how he did not look sleepy at 5 fucking AM. I was not a morning person, definitely not.

We were in front of the building, loading the car with our baggage. Something occurred to me.

"The drive is at least 8 hours long, who's driving first?" I asked the male.

"I can do the first shift, as you seem to be still asleep." He smiled and I couldn't help myself but laugh, scratching the back of my neck, embarrassed.

"Okay, just make sure you stop by a coffee shop before we hit the road." I said and he mumbled in agreement, sitting on the driver's seat after our luggage was in the car.

It was a nice car, a black Mercedes CLS-class from this year with additional red spoilers. Very flashy. We were going to a private school, after all.

I jumped on the passenger's seat and Itachi started the engine as I immediately searched for decent music on the radio. When he drove away, I looked at him.

"What music do you prefer?" I asked, silently hoping he did not listen to commercial singles.

"Rock, mostly. But I am good with everything." He said and I sighed happily, turning on a rock radio station, turning the volume up.

After he stopped in front of Starbucks, I got out and bought coffee for both of us, along with a Red Bull for me and two donuts. I didn't know about him, but it was too early for me to have breakfast. However, after I finish my coffee I would be starving. I also bought myself a pack of cigarettes from the shop next to Starbucks and got in the car, handing him his venti coffee.

Itachi thanked me and finally we were on our way. The first hour was covered in silence between us as I decided blasting music from the radio would be a good way to wake myself up.

"Do you have anything against if I smoke?" I asked him, hoping the answer was negative.

"No, feel free to. Just open the window." He said and I rolled down my window and lit up the cigarette.

When I finished my coffee and ate my donut, I finally looked at him. I decided to just simply stare at him and examine his expression.

"Why are you staring at me?" He directly asked and I laughed.

"No reason. How old are you?" I asked, guessing he was probably my age.

"Twenty-two. And you?"

"Twenty-one." I said, close enough. "So we are going to play 18-19 years old, right?"

"Didn't you read the file?" Itachi asked, lifting up one eyebrow.

"There was a file?" Typical me, I would always look away from the files of my missions. Don't get me wrong, I love reading books, but these papers were so plain and boring that I would mostly dig my eyes out while reading them. He laughed at my response and enlightened me about the basics of the mission, which Mr. Carter didn't share yesterday.

Until the end of Itachi's shift we talked about ourselves. I found out that he has a younger brother back in Japan, but I could not quite remember the way he called him. He has been working for Mr. Parker for ten years now, including the years of training. Itachi told me about the places he has visited during his missions and I shared with him my experience as well. He is very good with computers and hacking, while I only knew the basics. Such ability would definitely come in need during our partnership.

Time actually flied fast as we talked and soon it was my turn to drive. Itachi stopped at a gas station for a refill and we sat down for half an hour to have lunch and refresh ourselves.

"So, Itachi," I spoke as I swallowed my last bite from the hotdog I bought. "What is your most embarrassing fuck up during a mission?"

He looked at me strangely, thinking. "Oh," He started laughing, probably remembering the said moment. "Well, there was this mission where my target was a woman. I had to protect her without her knowledge, so I simply befriended her and we kind of had it going. Turned out that she had figured out why I was around her and I ended up being tied up half naked on a hotel bed for half a day."

I couldn't help myself but snort, actually imagining the scene. He frowned at my laugh and raised an eyebrow. "What about you?"

"Well…" I took a sip from my second coffee. "It should probably be the time when I accidentally set on fire my mission in front of lots of people." I pouted, remembering how quickly I managed to run away and how long the boss scolded me afterwards. "He basically turned into a walking torch."

"How?" Itachi laughed at my silliness, intrigued.

"Well, someone threw something on fire at him, I think it was a match, and his shirt started burning. I grabbed the first thing that came to my mind, which ended up being a bucketful of gasoline."

"Where the hell would you find a bucket full of gasoline?" He asked, amused, finishing his sandwich.

"We were at a gas station." I mumbled, playing with the spoon of my coffee, actually feeling embarrassed even now.

After a few minutes filled with Itachi's laughter and my glare, I thought of something that would make him stop.

"Maybe I should just tie you up half naked here and leave you." I glared and indeed, he suddenly became quiet. His eyes were full of amusement and I was glad that my plan worked.

When we finished our coffee we got to the car and I sat behind the wheel, opening my can of Red Bull. I turned the radio's volume up and the Mercedes' engine roared enthusiastically as we headed towards our destination.

Four hours of driving, talking and listening to music, we finally entered the city of angels – Los Angeles. It was actually a very beautiful town. It was almost 3PM now and Itachi turned on the navigation system of the car, searching for the address where our apartment was. I followed the navigator's directions, along witch Itachi's as it seemed like he had been in LA before, too, and knew some shortcuts to get away from the traffic.

Soon we reached our goal and I stopped the car in front of the building. The male had the keys and he opened the garage as I drove the car in the underground parking lot, parking it in the apartment's parking section.

Afterwards we both got out of the Mercedes and started taking out our luggage. I made Itachi take some of my bags, too, but he did not seem to mind it. After dragging my baggage to the elevator, I locked the car and we got in. The raven haired pressed the number 13 – the last floor and we silently traveled up.

When he opened the door to the condo, I immediately walked in and started looking around. It was actually enormous – very spacious. A huge kitchen, followed by a living room, larger than my own apartment. There were three bedrooms, two of them were for us and the third one was like a weapon room with a couch in the middle of it. Itachi was following me around, exploring as well. The two bedrooms were almost the same, but mirrored. Black and white was the theme of the whole condo and it was very classy indeed.

I choose the room with the red covers and Itachi took the other one, which had gray ones. I thought everything in this flat was made of silk and glass.

"Home sweet home." I mumbled, jumping on the couch and joining Itachi, after a few hours of unpacking my things. He was on his laptop and I took a sneak peak, ending up very disappointed – he was searching for more information about our mission and the school we were attending.

I looked at the clock and it said 6PM.

"Are you hungry?" I asked the raven haired and he closed his laptop with a sigh, rubbing his eyes.

"A little bit." Itachi answered and I got up, heading towards the kitchen.

I examined the fridge and came to the conclusion that we had to cook our food. I was too lazy to cook right now, so I looked at Itachi and spoke.

"Wanna order pizza or something?"

"You do know that for the next few months we have to cook the food by ourselves, right?" The male laughed and I pouted.

"Just for tonight. Too lazy and tired to cook." I mumbled and after one minute of persuasions I made him order us pizza.

We were sitting on the couch, waiting for our food to arrive, chatting. It was actually so easy to talk to him. I did not feel awkward and I was glad, otherwise our mission would be a failure. I thought Mr. Parker has been doing a research both on us and our behaviors, searching for the most compatible team.

"When do we have to get up tomorrow?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"Classes begin at 8AM, so around 7?" He answered with a question, wondering if half an hour is enough time for me to get ready.

"Sounds good." I answered. "However, something around getting up between 10AM and 3PM would sound better." I grinned and he let out a small laugh just when someone rang on the door. "I'll get it."

 _Pizza, pizza, pizza._

I opened the door and took the pizza from the delivery boy's hands after greeting him, placing it on the counter and taking out my purse.

"That would be 20 bucks." He spoke and I just smiled at him, handing him over the money.

"Thanks and have a nice evening." I waved and closed the door, the smell of the food reminding me that I was starving.

"Was your hunt successful?" Itachi walked into the kitchen, eyeing me with the pizza box.

"Absolutely." I laughed. I haven't eaten pizza in such a long time – I actually missed the Italian dish. We sat on the kitchen table and ate, watching a movie on the TV. Afterwards we took our respective showers and got ready for sleep.

"I'll get up early, if you want I can wake you up in the morning?" Itachi poked his head in my room as I was preparing my bed.

He wore a simple pair of black pants and his hair was out of his ponytail down, loosely falling down his back.

"That would be great. I always overslept when I went to school." I laughed and he smiled as we exchanged our good nights and he walked out of my room.

I tucked myself in the bed and after a good 4 hours of rolling around the covers I finally found sleep, even if it was very hard to.


	3. Chapter 3

"Persis, get up." Someone called me, interrupting my sleep. "Persis, we will be late."

"Five more hours…" I mumbled, rolling over and covering myself with the blanket. Someone suddenly decided to snatch away my covers and I immediately shot my eyes open, coldness caressing my body. My vision was blurry for a few seconds, but then when I could see normally I saw a man with long black hair standing beside my bed, looking at me.

"Now." He mumbled and I groaned, lifting my body up.

"What time is it?" I asked, rubbing the sleep from my eyes – or at least trying.

"7AM." I eyed Itachi as he was fully dressed in the school uniform, consisting of a white dress-up shirt, black pants and a black jacket, which had red lines around the sews. It looked good on him.

Slowly I managed to stand on my feet and drag my body towards the bathroom as the male left my room. If it was not a mission, I would probably lie back in my bed and continue my sleep, but I had to be up.

I looked at myself in the mirror, an extreme terror written all over my face due to the fact that my hair was a total mess. I grabbed a comb and started brushing the red locks until they finally stood in place. After washing my teeth I put on eyeliner and mascara, ending my make-up with a bit of powder. As I walked back in my room I changed my sleeping attire, which was a simple oversized tee, to the school's uniform – short black skirt, a white shirt and the same jacket as Itachi's, but shorter. Thankfully, they did not have any shoes policy, so I decided to put on my converse. There were usually the knee-length socks, but I decided it was still too hot to wear them, so my legs were bare.

When I left my room I felt the smell of pancakes and my body was dragged towards the smell's direction.

"Pancakes?" I eyed Itachi, who was already eating his portion. "When the fuck did you get up?"

"Around 6 in the morning." I nodded in response and looked at the coffee before me.

"You even made me coffee, I think I will marry you." I joked, taking the cup and taking a sip. He laughed at my statement and I looked at him, my glance serious. "You are like the nicest partner I have ever had."

I saw the hint of a smile from his side and grinned at him after yawning, attacking my food.

After I was done eating, I took my coffee and grabbed my cigarettes, going to the balcony to have a smoke. When I lit up my cigarette, I sighed, looking at the city before me. We were not that high, but I could see a big part of Los Angeles from this balcony.

I sensed someone joining me and glanced at Itachi, who was also holding a cup.

"When do we have to go?" I asked, knowing that he came out so he would inform me about the time of our departure.

"In about five minutes."

"Who's driving?" I asked another question, sucking on my cigarette afterwards.

"Probably I will, because I know the way now." He said and I nodded as the Japanese retreated back in the flat.

When I finished my cigarette I threw the butt and walked in, downed my coffee quickly, grabbed my bag and we headed out towards the garage.

"Did you sleep well?" Itachi asked me as he started the car's engine and left the building.

"Not really." I mumbled, counting my hours of sleep – about three.

"Why so?" He looked over me, concerned.

"I can never sleep on the first day when I am changing beds." I said with a yawn, rolling down the window to get some fresh air in the car.

The other part of the drive was relatively silent as I was too sleepy to participate in a decent conversation. All we discussed was the reason in front of the other students of how we know each other and why we live together – we are very close childhood friends and moved in together, because we both have changed schools.

We reached the school gates ten minutes before the first period was to begin. Itachi parked the car and we got out, taking our things and walking in the building.

It was a marvelous school, there were a lot of ornaments both from the Renaissance and Baroque, full of old architecture style. I think we actually walked around aimlessly for a couple of minutes and got kind of lost.

"I think we are here…" He said with a bit of doubt. Our first period was Biology.

"Eh, fuck it." I mumbled, opening the door and walking in. School had started a week ago and most of the students already kind of knew each other, at least the ones who were not already in this class in the previous years. That is why when I opened the door everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at us. "Sup?"

"Hello, everyone." Itachi greeted them with a half-assed smile and I snorted silently as I saw him trying to be polite. Suddenly, someone rested their arm on my shoulder and I turned around to see a man in his mid 30ies looking right back at me.

"You must be the new students?" He asked, taking off his glasses and shaking our hands. "My name is George Blakeley and I am your Biology teacher." I only nodded, and he dragged us in front of the whole class. "Class, these are Persis Morgan and Itachi Uchiha and they will be your new classmates."

I just smiled weakly, already disliking most of the students. I could see the hungry glares I got from half of the male students. Stupid imbeciles.

We sat down on a desk next to each other and the class began. First day of school, first period, and I was already going insane, wondering how I would manage to keep this up for a whole year. The moment I heard the school bell I grabbed my things and got up.

"I'm going down for a smoke." I told Itachi, looking at him, and then whispered. "Socialize here."

When I received a nod I left the classroom and found my way down and out of the school's gates. I saw where the smokers' zone was and joined them, casually asking for a lighter.

"Hey, you are the new girl in my class?" The boy who gave me a lighter asked, looking at me curiously. He was tall and lean, brown hair and light brown eyes.

"Yeah, I'm Percy." I said, shaking his hand.

"You're cool. I'm Daniel." He smiled at me. "Do you know the other guy?"

"Itachi? Yes. He's my best friend." I grinned and he believed me immediately.

"Awesome. You know, my friend John is throwing a party tomorrow evening, both of you should totally come!" Daniel said, with a lot of enthusiasm in his eyes and I nodded.

"Sure." I said and after I finished my cigarette we all got in the school and in class.

I sat down next to my partner, mentally unprepared for two periods of Maths. Bored out of my mind, I took a piece of paper and started doodling, afterwards remembering what had happened in the pause and scribbling something and handing it to Itachi.

 _Guess what? –_ was what I had written. As an answer I received a simple question mark and I started writing down. _Guess where we are going tomorrow evening._

 _How did you manage to do that so quickly?_ – Itachi answered, and I grinned as he caught up to what I had done.

 _Smokers are very friendly and this is a good way to socialize during the school days._ – I told him and he rolled his eyes. – _This Daniel guy will give me the address after classes and we might even get to meet Johnny boy today._

 _Good job, Persis._ – He said and lightly smiled, his eyes returning to the white board and the teacher. Meanwhile I was simply dying, drawing shit on the whole paper.

When school was finally over, I grabbed my things and Itachi did the same. Just when I left the classroom, we were cornered by Daniel and company.

"Hey, guys, wanna tag along with us? We're going to a bar this evening." He invited us after introducing himself to Itachi, along with his other friends – Roger, Simon, Lewis and _John_.

"Why not? Where and when?" I asked and we all started walking towards the parking lot. While we were walking I managed to sneak the Mercedes' keys from Itachi without anyone noticing, excluding Itachi, of course. He sensed be, but said nothing about it.

"Adams' bar at 7 PM?" Roger said and Itachi nodded – he probably knew where it was.

"We'll meet you there." My partner spoke as I unlocked our car and got on the driver's seat.

"Nice car you got there. CL S-class?" Simon asked, intrigued by its beauty.

"Bull's eye." I winked at him and waited for Itachi to close his door before I started the engine. "See you later."

The car roared and we left the school. I remembered the way towards our apartment, heading towards its direction.

"What was that all about?" Itachi raised an eyebrow, meaning me stealing the keys.

"I'm the 'cool' girl, had to do it to impress them." I briefly explained and he just chuckled.

"Just think about how much a guy needs to be impressed." I couldn't help myself but laugh at his statement.


	4. Chapter 4

"You don't think about going out tonight in this, are you?" Itachi looked at me from head to toe.

"What's wrong with my outfit?" I asked looking at myself in the mirror – a t-shirt, jeans and sneakers.

"First off, you'll boil in these clothes. Secondly, one of them has taken an interest in you. You have to show off more than your fingers." Itachi scolded me and I had to retreat back in my room, quite angry.

So what if one of them might have a thing for me? I am not a skank. Nevertheless I opened my wardrobe and searched for something more _fitting_. After a few minutes of scanning, I grabbed a pair of denim shorts, which wrapped around my hips very nicely, and a white V-neck tank top. I got out of my room and looked at Itachi.

"Better?" I mumbled, crossing my arms before my chest.

"Much better." He spoke and smiled at me sympathetically. I just rolled my eyes as a response and sat on the couch.

We were supposed to have a video call with our boss and waited for him to contact us. One Red Bull later the TV started ringing and Itachi clicked 'Answer' with the mouse, two video images forming on the TV screen. I could see Mr. Parker and he could see us.

" _Hello, Percy, Itachi. How are you feeling?"_ Our boss spoke. He was always polite – this was the reason why I actually liked him. He was never rude.

"Good, we have some news." Itachi said and looked at me as he knew I was dying to tell him about my success.

"We got invited to John's private party tomorrow evening and tonight we are going out for a few drinks with him and his company." I beamed from the inside and Mr. Parker smiled proudly.

"Good job, Percy. But are you not supposed to be minors? Drinking at the age of 19?" The boss said ironically, but let it slide. "I am expecting you to call me whenever you have some progress, alright?"

"Yes." Itachi and I both spoke and Mr. Parker looked at us and then at our surrounding.

"Do you like your flat?" He asked curiously.

"Very much." Itachi said.

"I like the spare room the most." I laughed, remembering the huge amount of weapons and ammunitions.

"Good. I will be telling you goodbye now, have a good time tonight and be careful." As he finished his sentence the connection went off and I looked at the clock.

"We should get going." I told Itachi and he nodded.

"I'm driving." He simply said and I rolled my eyes. Of course he would, he knew where we were going, after all.

It was close to where we lived, so we got there earlier and waited outside for the others to come. I decided to have a smoke while waiting and soon Simon and Roger joined us. We walked in the bar and sat down on the reserved table. A few minutes later Lewis, Daniel and John came as well and we just simply started drinking.

I actually haven't drank alcohol in weeks and I couldn't help myself but enjoy its taste. However, I couldn't help myself but wonder how no one wanted to check our ID. I did not dare to ask, though, because I would sound and look ridiculous to them. If someone did try to check them, I would give them my real ID and tell the others that it is a fake one, because this is why they all could probably order alcoholic beverages with no additional worries.

It was rather fun, actually. We all talked about whatever came to our minds, they told us many stories about themselves and their families. Everyone but John, who was quite reserved in front of us. I came to the conclusion that Daniel had a thing for me as he always seemed to try getting closer to me. I kind of stuck to Itachi most of the time.

If I have to be honest, I had never been in a relationship. I did not know how to act when in one, and I did not know how to respond, different than cutting them off, when I see that someone is trying to approach me. This was probably the only thing where I was very poorly educated and had no experience. Back in the condo, I actually felt embarrassed that Itachi knew more than I did about these things. When he told me to change my attire, I felt my face heat up when I retreated back in my room.

Both Itachi and I shared stories we thought up at the moment with them – how we first met, stupid things both of us have done and all kinds of similarities. We both tried our best to follow each other's trace of thought, so we don't mess up. Later, we had some discussing to do, regarding our _past_.

"So, Itachi, are you thinking about joining a club at school? Like, sports?" Daniel questioned him and Itachi stood silent for a moment.

"I haven't thought about it. Perhaps, if something catches my eye." He answered, tapping his finger on his chin.

"If you want you can join us in the basketball team?" Simon literally invited him.

"Yeah, you have the structure, just need some training to do and I am sure you will catch up quickly." John added, charming him in.

"Are you all in there?" Itachi asked and they answered positively. "I have trained basketball years ago, I will need a few trainings before I join you on the grounds."

"Sure thing, we can help you recover your knowledge." Lewis said and grinned and we all drank a shot for Itachi's invitation to the school's basketball team. For all I knew, he was probably very good at it – during our trainings we all had to do all kinds of sports, starting from running and ending with hockey and boxing. It was a must for all of us to know the basics of each sport, hence it might come in handy during a mission. Such as today.

"Persis is such a strange name. How do your friends call you?" Daniel asked me as I did not participate in their topic and he thought I was feeling left out probably.

"Yeah, it is. It's Greek. And, well, everyone who's close to me calls me Percy." I explained, taking a sip from my Cuba Libre.

I was the only one on the table who was downing cocktails along with the shots. The boys had a glass of whiskey with ice in their hands.

"That's cool." Lewis spoke. "At least your name is interesting. I, personally, hate mine." He laughed and this is how the name topic began, along with long explanation on what each of their name meant.

At first both Itachi and I thought that they would be very stupid and narrow-minded. They were not. They were smart and would not discuss meaningless topics. All five of them were very well-informed about everything we started talking about, which made me feel good. At least this mission would not be a waste of brain cells and I could actually learn something interesting from them all.

When we were done with our drinks and bill, Itachi and I took a taxi, because of the alcohol in our system. We had to leave our car in front of the bar and return to it tomorrow before school. When the cab arrived, both of us climbed on the backseat and my partner told the taxi driver our address.

When we were in our apartment, I laid down on the couch, too tired to do whatever it was. It was already 1 AM and I wanted to cry of the thought that I had to get up after six hours.

"I don't wanna go to school." I whined and Itachi just stared at me, actually astonished by how a 21 years old girl can act like a baby.

"Come on, you will get your doze of sleep soon." He tried to make me feel better, but I knew better. Tomorrow evening we were going to a party, which meant that we had to go to school on the day after that wasted. Probably after school I would sprawl down on my bed and sleep for a good two days, which, of course, Itachi wouldn't let me.

Never the less, I did listen to him and prepared myself for bed. When I was ready, I went to Itachi's room and knocked on it, opening it afterwards. He was pulling up his pajama pants.

"Can you wake me up earlier tomorrow? Around 6:30? I want to take a shower in the morning." I mumbled, yawning as he put down some things on his nightstand.

"Sure. Sleep well, Persis." He told me and after wishing him a good night's sleep I retreated back in my room and laid in bed, immediately falling asleep. _Thank you, alcohol_.


End file.
